


i lost my mind, yeah, so i made yours mine

by redlight



Series: toy soldiers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Begging, Breeding Kink, Casual Murder, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Consent Play, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, GROSS BULLSHIT, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lying about sexual assault, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Misgendering, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Other, Oviposition, Partial Mind Control, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Size Difference, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Squirting, Threesome - M/Other/Other, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, double alien dick, emotionally abusive relationship, extremely fucked up behavior, juxtaposition of toxicity and fluff, sci-fi tropes, these characters are BAD, though the misgendered character is an alien and doesn’t understand or give much thought to it, trash time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: “Fuck,fuck, Rizka, queenie, c’mon just—sit down, here, get inside you’re safe here—I’ll find them, you hear me? I’ll fuckingtear their flesh from bone.”Rizka sniffles, their shoulders shaking, and they bat their big teary eyes at Kane.“T-t-thank you.”His grin is forced, angry, savage. "Don't thank me yet, queenie."Rizka, Kane, and Nero are stopped by at a rest station to refuel and repair their ship. Rizka causes some trouble. Nero thinks it's amusing.Kane doesn't take so lightly to it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), sleazy alien fish pirate/petite refugee moth alien/chaotic space furry, sleazy alien-trafficking space pirate fish man/petite femme moth alien with a power complex
Series: toy soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	i lost my mind, yeah, so i made yours mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitschyKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschyKit/gifts).



> please mind the tags!
> 
> here's some backstory and context because i went feral as usual
>
>> **i.** Rizka is an Arcyran. Their planet was colonized by the Kasterian Empire through use of biochemical warfare. Kolya from [my other series about gross noncon alienfucking](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550965) is also an Arcyran, so there's some more worldbuilding and set-up in those fics as well, if you're interested.  
>  **ii.** The Arcyran race consists of their population divided into three dynamics: queens (leading individuals,) caretakers (lactating individuals,) and supermajors (larger-sized individuals who serve as protectors.) Queens would emit biochemical pheromones in order to communicate with their caretakers and soldiers.  
>  **iii.** The Kasterians created a synthetic equivalent in order to control and brainwash the Arcyran people to enable colonization and to indenture the indigenous population--caretakers to take care of the Kasterian offspring, who are raised into soldiers; supermajors to be trained into soldiers and cannon fodder, and the queens kidnapped and used for experimentation to produce more of the synthetic version of Queen's pheromones ("queenmalt.")  
>  **iv.** Rizka previously escaped one of these facilities and holds great contempt for the Imperial Army.  
>  **v.** Arcyran culture doesn't have a concept of gender; all individuals are hermaphroditic, and biological dimorphism only exists in the previously-mentioned dynamics. This is why Rizka is just generally confused about the Kasterians' adherence to the idea. Some Arcyrans do present as a gender, but this is a post-First Contact phenomenon. Nero is of a different species, but they are non-binary as well.
> 
> there's a lot of context because i think too hard about this shit and if anyone asks i'll probably end up posting an Alien Encyclopedia fic just to, y'know, have all this shit together in a nice clean place 
> 
> title from "funeral" by miguel bc its the hottest song ever thanks 
> 
> the character nero belongs to Kit and like holy fuck thanks for enabling me kit i love you

✵

They're wearing soldier's armor, is all Rizka can really tell. Two fleetsmen with their helmet visors open, casually chatting in the openness of this crumbling asteroid of a fuel station.

And, well—Rizka doesn't know their species, just knows they're both different, and that they're both wearing the ensign of Kasterian Imperial Forces, cursed and triangular and all the shapes of Rizka's nightmares, so they—

Well. It's not like soldiers _don't_ have it coming to them. They signed up for glory and power, and death if they can't achieve neither, and the neon-helium lights of a decrepit diner isn't glory in the slightest.

Rizka smiles as bright as they can when they approach the soldiers.

"H-hello," they trill out, shaky and seductive in intonation, accent a little stronger—they're more vulnerable, when they seem like they can't understand Common Standard properly. "I was just, I was here with my shipmates, and I wanted to ask you, kind sirs, for direction—"

One turns to them with eyes wide, scanning the shape of Rizka's wings and how they're fluttering nervously and how they have bruises up and down their ribs and spiracle-slits, exposed by their tie-up halter top. He's a man, Rizka thinks, because he wears the masculine-style Imperial uniform—they think _both_ the soldiers are men, because they're both bigger? But Rizka is still uncertain, 'cause neither of them are as big as a supermajor and supermajors are of their own species, but—

The complexities of gender still continue to elude them, so Rizka shrugs it off and tries to smile again. "P-please? I just need some help—"

The soldier turns to his friend, a weary glance, before he turns back to Rizka and grins, half-slimy, half-confused. "Well, ma'am, we can do our best to help, if you know where you're planning on going."

Rizka wrinkles their nose at _ma'am_ , because they don't really get it, but they let it slide. "Well—I need a place to stay, too, and the, and the rest station's rent rooms aren't very--clean or safe, and I have a mating season onset soon, and I just—" They bat their eyelashes here, wring their hands together, flutter their wings fast enough that a rush of wind catches the soldier's face. "I need a heatmate, but I couldn't find any service postings for them!"

The soldier's—what was it called? Nero has these too, but their face is more pointy—nostrils, is it? The soldier's nostrils flare up aslight, maybe from the scent Rizka's giving off, and his hands twitch too. Weak, isn't he?

" _Ma'am_ , I don't know exactly what you'd need, and it's outside my general duty as an officer to—a-aid in these cross-cultural _affairs_ so to say—"

"C'mon, man," the other soldier rasps out, laughter lining his breath. "She's askin' for it, look at it—"

Rizka twitches again, tilting their head, and they force themself to press closer. "Please? I, I hope I won't be too troublesome, and I really don't have anyone else—"

They're surprised, a little bit, about how neither soldier can notice what must be Kane's scent marked all over Rizka, heavy and oppressive—

( _he'd had rizka swallow his cum, he'd painted it over rizka's heaving spiracle-slits and their trembling breasts, he'd filled them up, tore away the emptiness inside of them, he's everything they see sometimes, everything they breathe—_ )

Kane is going to be _so_ very angry, but Rizka smiles serenely. "You're really too kind, dear soldiers, where can you take me?"

✵

The soldiers aren't as kind as they said they'd be, because this one—his helmet off, his hair long and wild and deep blood red, scale-textured where Rizka tugs and pulls and clings at it, his eyes wild and teeth sharp with want—he's hefting Rizka up by the hips, their weight carried by his own grip. He's pressing them against the metallic-lined walls of the rest station restroom, each breath of theirs shattering out against the oxygen-filtered air.

" _Cute little slut for it_ ," the soldier rasps out against Rizka's ear, and they can't help but giggle at it. It's cut off quick as the soldier kisses them again, biting their lips raw and grinding his hardness against Rizka's clothed cunt, where they can't help but be soaking wet, it's a little embarrassing—

( _it's easy to get so messy, sloppy, thinking of nero and their clawed hands scraping up the fragile skin of rizka's shaking thighs, thinking of the look on kane's face as soon as rizka stumbles out of this mess—fuck, they can't wait, they can't wait to see it, how angry he's gonna be, the thought makes them writhe, makes them hot and slick and needy—_ )

"Needy, huh," the soldier grits out, his teeth piercing through Rizka's skin as he kisses down their throat. "Beggin' for it, so sweet and reekin' with it, taste like goddamn _honey_ , huh sweetheart—"

Rizka giggles again, squeals as the soldier has to heft them high for a better angle on their fragile neck. Now they can only grind their cunt against the hard press of nanocarbon armor, but the coolness is enough to make them shiver and twitch and they're certainly not complaining.

"So good, so good—" Rizka trills out, chest shaking with their laughter. "My, my _boyfriend_ —" Rizka is just giggling now, half-hysterical, half-feral, Kane is going to _kill them_. "—isn't even this good, a-and you haven't even _fucked me_ yet—"

The soldier laughs, deep and _sandscraped_. "You're a naughty one," is all he says, and nothing else really matters about it, not Kane, not Nero, not no one.

The soldier is _strong_ , and he’s so much bigger than Rizka is. His grip is steady as he pushes Rizka even further up the wall, confident and smirking as they squeal and hook their legs around his shoulders, his hands high on their ass and _pressing_ —

He tears their panties off and presses buries his face in their cunt.

Rizka _squeals_ , shakes their head back and forth, blearily thinking of warning the soldier about their villi—but he’s got them in the perfect position, trapped by big scaled hands and gravity, licking up the folds of their slick pussy like he can’t get enough, _sweet as sap, sweet as honey—_

“Oh, _oh_ Makers please,” Rizka can’t help but sob out, desperately clawing at the man’s scalp as his tongue licks inside them, intimate and fleshy and _long_ , a barbed tongue—“ _A-ah!_ ”

The man rumbles something, it spirals through Rizka’s poor little cunt like a radiation wave, and they hiccup weakly as he just keeps _licking_ like he can’t get enough of what they have, like he's going to take it all, take all of them.

( _—being milked, that’s what they’re for, queenmalt synthetic, the kasterians want it **all** —_)

“Stop!”

The man—

Listens to them.

His mouth is fucking _dripping_ with Rizka’s essence, sticky and tinted blue, and he’s gentle ‘bout lowering them down to their shaky feet. Steadies them by the hips. He’s so obviously hard, and Rizka can see the blur of his bulge through their teary eyes, and they sob weakly because he _listened_ and no one, _no one_ listens.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” they say, but the soldier—Makers, a _soldier_ —his eyes are curious and cautious, and he’s gently running a hand through Rizka’s curly hair.

“Hey, _hey_ , c’mon miss, don’t you worry. Let me take you back to your ship, fuel’s on me—I’ll get you water while I’m at it, _shh_ , c'mon, princess, you're doin' so well.”

He gently pulls their skirt up for them, adjusts their top so it’s not so indecent. He guides them out of the restrooms, hand on their hip, and Rizka glances their tear-stained, heaving reflection in the mirror.

The soldier leaves Rizka by Kane’s shuttle, gentle and kind-spoken. He returns to the station to pay the clerk for fuel and water, presumably.

Rizka rubs their thighs together, still hot and slick. Their panties are gone, Makers know where the soldier put them. Probably too torn up to wear anyway. Their collar-ribbons are all messed up and disheveled.

Rizka sniffles loudly when Kane comes out to the shuttle, carrying repair parts and coolant fluid. He practically _drops_ it all when he sees Rizka, trembling and crying.

And Rizka—

Their bones hurt. Their soul clenches tight, rolls up into a twitching, spiny ball of _anger_.

The soldier was capable of kindness, and yet, and yet.

The soldier stopped when Rizka asked, and yet, and yet.

The soldier treated them like sweetness, like honey, and **yet**.

Thousands and thousands of souls and saplings lay at the feet of the Kasterian Imperial army. Forgiveness is a privilege they threw far into their many suns.

“He hurt me,” Rizka whimpers. Kane’s eyes go wide then narrow, his sawteeth prick past his jawline when he opens his mouth. “H-h-he hurt me, the soldiers, both, I-I-I said _stop and—_ “

“Where the _fuck_ are they,” Kane says. His forehead is creased, his needle-finger hands trembling. “Who the _fuck_ , how dare they—“

“They—” Rizka pauses to sniffle. Their throat is raw and sore from moaning. “The, the soldiers, with the uniforms, they _hurt me—_ ”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Rizka, queenie, c’mon just—sit down, here, get inside you’re safe here—I’ll find them, you hear me? I’ll fucking _tear their flesh from bone.”_

Rizka sniffles, their shoulders shaking, and they bat their big teary eyes at Kane.

“ _T-t-thank you._ ”

His grin is forced, angry, savage. "Don't thank me yet, queenie."

✵

They’re in Kane’s softest shirt, plush with vantagrass fibers, oversized on their tits, hanging over their knees, reeking of sea breeze. Their wings are bound so they stay beneath the shirt, a dull pressure on their back. Rizka, admittedly, is still leaking slick like crazy, and they skipped the new panties—they’d just ruin the fabric anyway.

They’re empty.

Well, they always are. They’re always so fucking _empty_ , hollowed out, flesh and guts and virginity all torn from them. There’s nothing inside now, no malt, no hemolymph, no hope, and yet still they _leak_.

They’re a broken faucet with no contents, soaking the primary pilot’s seat with their soulsap. Kane won’t ever be rid of their scent.

Rizka sniffs and sink further into the seat. They barely look up as they hear the clanging of Nero’s footsteps.

“You sure sent Kane on a rampage.”

“Did I?” Rizka answers tiredly, shutting their eyes. They force themself not to flinch as Nero spins the chair around, as they put their heavy claws on Rizka’s minute shoulders.

Nero leans close enough that Rizka can smell the meat on their breath. “Doesn’t seem like there was a reason,” they purr out, and Rizka’s eyes snap open.

Feline mischief greets them. “There was!” Rizka gasps out. “They, the soldiers, they hurt me, so I told Kane—”

“ _Did_ they now?” Nero drags a claw down Rizka’s shirt collar, a needle pain between their tits. “Really? I think you’re a little too good at playing innocent, queenie. Just not _good enough_.”

“N-Nero—”

Through their shirt, Nero scratches a nipple _hard_ , needle nails against soft flesh, makes Rizka squeal. Indigo blood stains through their shirt.

“Or maybe you wanna _watch_ , huh?” Nero hums out, their voice as satisfied as a kitten with the metaphysical cream. “Hm? Wouldn’t you, your noble, righteous majesty?”

“Stop it,” Rizka whimpers.

Nero doesn’t. They’re holding, bruising at both of Rizka’s breasts now, claws digging deep.

“I think you get off on it, queenie.” Nero grins. “Think you wanna lick the blood and want to dance in the gore like a child learning what guts are for the first time. It’s ‘cause you’re _wretched_ and _cruel_ , Arizka—just like everyone else.”

“Nero, stop,” Rizka shakes out,

and Nero

doesn’t

listen.

" **S-s- _stop_** _!_ "

"—heh." Nero pulls away, lips crooked and whiskers twitching in amusement. "Whatever you command, your _highness_."

✵

"I'm wet," Rizka says quietly, watching the way Kane struggles to roll his sleeves up, as though he can save the shirt from any more staining. His fingers are already soaked with crimson and indigo blood, so they don't know why he tries. "Please, _please_ , I'm so wet."

" _Shit_ , Riz, I'm all filthied up—you don't want me like that—"

" _Kane_ , please." Rizka slides their shaky fingers and presses against their cunt through their soft shirt fabric. They know they make wet spots through it. "Need it, need you, w-wanna taste—"

Kane curses through his teeth, shoulders shaking, and—

It takes Rizka by surprise, how fast he grabs them, how fast he pushes them against the ridiculous futon he sleeps on, the one that Rizka likes to take up space in. His hands are so damn _big_ on their hips, cool smooth skin that's just a little damp, violent violet and salty as the sea. Kane squeezes Rizka's hips like he means to hurt them, like he means to squish them into a gooey mess of all the guts and lymph they don't have, but he doesn't, because he smashes his teeth against theirs in a rough semi-kiss instead.

"Fuckin' _tease_ ," he's muttering, hot and dark as he pushes Rizka's shirt high past their tits, clawing across their sensitive nipples and making them gasp and shake. "Soakin' wet, waitin' for me to fuckin' _fix you_ —"

"K-Kane—"

" _Broken_ little princess—don't you worry, sweets," Kane growls, but his voice is lilting, making Rizka's head _spin, spin, spin_. Salt and sweets and sugar, the rocks in their stomach sinking to the bottom of the ocean like their sea monster will keep them _safe, safe, safe_. "You need cock, darlin'? I'll make sure ya have it."

" _A-ah, please_ , _daddy_ ," Rizka whines out, and—

They didn't _wanna_ , and their mouth is moving without their command, but that's usually how it goes with Kane.

And usually how it goes with his _awful nonsensical familial relationship kink_.

He's so _hard_ , and he's undoing his suit without any feat or finesse, cocks unsheathed and dripping all for _them_. Rizka sniffles and eyes them warily, their cunt clenching tight because—because—he won't really—

( _—but of course he would, 'cause he's done it before—rizka's whole tiny body in tremors as their too-little pussy is stretched to the brim, his ovipositor thick and nauseatingly wide, his dick reaching deep into their cunt, the folds of their pussy stretched out and their inner villi numb with the sensation—_

 _and then he came, over and over, fluid distending their tummy, eggs filling up so much volume that rizka's poor pussy just spurted his cum out from the pressure, wretched and disgusting, like a filthy little whore, like a breeding bitch—_ )

But he slides two thick fingers into their fragile cunt instead, testing them out, stretching them.

“How’d they hurt you?” Kane barks out, driving a third finger inside Rizka’s twitchy hole, makes them squeak. “ _How_? Where’d they _touch you?_ ”

Rizka moans when they look down at where Kane’s claws are stuffing their cunt, how their slick is turning pink from the crimson blood of the soldier who licked them dizzy, gore of the empire finally inside Rizka’s shaking body—

“M-my pussy,” Rizka whimpers. “H-he put his teeth there.”

Kane _curls_ his fingers up, catches up against Rizka’s inner walls and they squeal and thrash as their villi cling _hard_ to the intrusion, keeping him inside, every little tendril alight with sensation—“Oh!”

“Gonna make you mine,” Kane is talking, and Rizka isn’t even sure he’s talking to _them._ They don’t really care, with how he’s rubbing circles into whichever villi his fingertips find, making Rizka’s hips jerk and buck. Making their cunt squelch and _drool_. “Gonna fuckin’ _destroy you_ , build you back up with my cum in this little cunt, all plugged up with eggs—”

Rizka nods along, drooling themself, cocooning silk and saliva dripping down to their heaving tits, until—

With his other hand, Kane grabs Rizka’s jaw. He presses bruises into their chattering mandible bone, harder, harder, until it starts to _c r a c k_ —

“Maybe I’ll finally fuckin’ knock you up,” Kane says, smiling as calm as he’s ever been. Rizka can’t move. “Watch you get big and swollen, keep you as mine. Don’t you wanna be a mama?”

 _No_.

Rizka’s trying to shake their head but they _can’t now_ , and Kane’s flat chest presses hard against their tits.

_No!_

His fingers claw and scrape at their slick insides and Rizka’s cheeks are soaked with tears, and they _shriek_ when he pulls them out roughly, no regard for the little villi in their cunt trying desperately to cling, it _hurts_ it sends a sharp jarring pain through their entire pelvis it just _stings_ feels like he _BROKE THEM INSIDE—_

“What’s your kind call ‘em, _cubs_?” Kane drawls on, a distant, hungry look in his eyes as his voice gets _LOUDER LOUDER LOUDER_ in Rizka’s head, bones, soul. “I’ll give ya cubs. I’ll give ya a million of ‘em, just watch me.”

_**NO!** _

“ _Daddy_ you can’t, you can’t, _no—_ ” But their voice is sucked from their lungs as Kane lines his heavy, drooling cock against their pussy, as he rubs his cockhead around their folds and plays with the peeking villi that reach and try to latch for _anything, anything_ , stained inner indigo blue and soldier red—

“I _can_ , princess. I can do _anythin’_ , remember? Especially to _you._ ”

Kane slams his whole cock inside with one motion, and Rizka **breaks**.

Their cunt _convulses_ , squirting and pulsing with their own juices, as their whole body shakes and they try to shake their head back and forth but it doesn’t _release_ sensation, thrashing their limbs doesn’t _release_ sensation, their wings are crumpled and twingeing from the binding, and Rizka came on his cock _again_ , just like they did before, just like they always will.

Kane grins, sloppy and sheer, and starts _fucking_ , his other heavy cock pressing against the curve of Rizka’s sweat-slick stomach.

“Cute little slut,” he rumbles, and Rizka doesn’t have the wherewithal to murmur that the soldier had said that too. They just squeeze the tired muscles of their cunt around his heavy dick, and they let the rest of their body fall limp.

“Hurts, hurts,” Rizka gasps out, barely voiced. Kane rolls their tendril-clit between his webbed fingers, makes Rizka _sob_. “Hurts!”

“Oh, darlin’,” Kane coos against their hair, as though he’s sympathetic, as though he isn’t ruining them, as though he isn’t kicking salt into their empty, hollow body. “Let’s fit some more inside you.”

“I _hate you_ , daddy,” Rizka sniffles out, unknowing of where their autonomy ends and his control begins.

He only laughs though, and he starts to ease his flexible ovipositor inside their tired, tiny cunt. “Really? You’re the one askin’ for this, whining ‘bout how you’re _soakin’ wet_.” Kane’s fingers twist their jaw so bad Rizka thinks they hear a _click_. “Now _shut up_ unless you’re sayin’ you need it.”

“— _daddy, I need it_.”

His grin is infectious. “ _Good, so good, darlin’._ ”

Rizka grits their teeth, thighs shaking as their villi curl and unfurl within their pussy, _needy needy so needy_ , hungry for fluid, hungry for cum. "Y-y-you're hurtin' me! A-and it's _good_ —!"

Except Kane never cares, does he? Because his cocks are a familiar fit inside them, and their body is a foreign substance sewn into their own fragile skin. And Rizka is forever inconsistent with their pleading, with their desire, with what they even fuckin' _want_ from this monster—

—because Kane is one, isn't he? Playing with them like they’re his favorite toy, teeth and nails and scales everywhere.

And Rizka is guilty too, maybe. Because they—they want this.

Every bit of Kane, all his sleaze and his shark teeth and for all the certainty that he's a _hellacious_ stain on everything Rizka's held pure all their life, well—

They're okay with being damned, with being dragged into his sin.

And they hiccup and try to grab at Kane's hands where he's holding on too tight to their skin, their hips and belly, Rizka can't _breathe_ but they can just claw weakly at him with their fragile nails, and it's—

"F-fuck, _oh,_ daddy, _please—_ "

" _That's_ it, darlin'," Kane rasps out, gravelly like moon craters. "Look at that, look at you, baby, wantin' this so bad—squeezing so tight, you'll come for me, won'tcha?"

" _Fuck!_ Fuck, yes, yes, Daddy _please I wanna come—"_ Rizka bawls, tossing their head back and trying their hardest to rock their cunt back onto his cocks, _they're so full so hot so sloppy_ , dripping and soaking in their own slick where it's made a puddle on the cot, Makers _damn_ them, they're gonna need to get a new one _again_ and Rizka isn't even gonna regret it—

And Kane's bring them up, up close to his chest, his spiky fingers dragging blue lines into their skin, making them sob and squeal as their pussy is spread _open open_. "That's right, sweetheart, c'mon. Make us all messy, squirt all over me, show me how bad you need it, _c'mon_ , be a pretty little slut for me—"

Rizka can't take it, really, when they feel his lower cock _bulge_ against their entrance—if Kane fills them up with eggs _now_ , while they're still stuffed full with two cocks, they'll—they'll _kill him_ , for real, not even a threat, they swear an oath to Makers exalted—Rizka will _kill him_.

But then he presses the heavy, knot-like presence in his dick against their poor over-stretched cunt. He _can't fit_ , but he's biting holes through his lips and his eyes are locked wild with consideration and the whole thought makes Rizka shiver and convulse.

 _Horribly_ , embarrassingly so, they come _hard_ around his intrusion, soaking both his lap and theirs. _Certainly_ damaging their victimized cot. And Rizka can only blink with heavy eyelids, fire in their cunt and stomach heaving with _empty_ , before they slur out, " _fill me up, fill me up_."

(The thought drifts into their fucked-out mind, messy and horrid—if Kane comes inside them, fills their pussy up with his sticky too-much semen, and he lays his _eggs_ inside them—they'd surely be knocked up, wouldn't they? Without their own DNA even present, and Rizka hiccups at the thought that the offspring would essentially be a _clone_ of Kane, a nightmare in itself, maybe they should ask Kane if his species has _anti-cloning countermeasures_ because this—this oddity would _haunt them_ if they don't know the answers—)

It's too late to think about it more, though, because Kane is _cursing_ , wild and livid as he pulls out of Rizka's twitching cunt, and they're sobbing with it now, with the sudden _ache_ , "No, no! Daddy put it _back I need it—!"_

But Kane isn't listening 'cause he never ever listens! And he's pressing his anterior cock against the shaky, sweaty flesh of Rizka's tummy, watching the way their face falls and how they sniffle 'cause they're _empty they're empty they hate it!_

"Daddy!"

" _Shh_ , sweetheart, gimme a second."

—Rizka is surprised with how suddenly and how _vividly_ furious they are. " _No_ , no seconds, give it to me _now_!"

And Kane's a fucking asshole, a goddamn _blood traitor_ , because he laughs and he's amused and his stupid crooked-handsome smirk pulls up at the corners of his mouth with that gut-wrenching magnetism that makes Rizka wanna kiss him 'til they can't breathe, makes Rizka wanna sell their soul to this shitty, _awful_ pirate with grime for circulatory fluid and a cardiovascular system made of _rocks_ , Makers, they just wanna _come so badly!_

" _Kane_!"

"Calm _down_ or I'll tie you to the hull and leave you there overnight—holy fuck, you little bitch, _shh_." Kane's pressing his ovipositor back into their needy cunt, and Rizka sniffles loudly. "Oh, _c'mon_ , queenie, don't a brat."

His thrusts back inside are slow, steady, until Rizka hisses through their mandibles with frustration and Kane laughs with exasperation and _pounds_ into them again. They feel stretched open, trying their hardest to _clench squeeze shiver_ but—they feel dreadfully _loose_ and that makes their poor pussy convulse again.

" _Kaaaaane_ ," Rizka whines out, hiccuping. "What're you doin'?"

A rough-grit snort drifts from Kane's throat, ruffles the hair on top of Rizka's head. "Gonna fill you up, queenie. Just like you want."

That knot-like bulge is pressing up against Rizka's hole again, and they sniffle loudly. "O-okay. T-thank you, daddy."

Kane _curses_ , quiet, and _finally finally FINALLY_ unloads his first egg into Rizka, his anterior cock still rubbing against their soft tummy and his ovipositor pulsing and heaving as their teeny-tiny opened-loose cunt twitches around it. And the second is soon after, far too soon after, and Rizka squeals as the eggs bounce against their exhausted villi, trying to grip the intrusion but being too small to, makes Rizka's entire pussy throb with the entry, and finally they're—

They're _finally_ , really, truly full, as Kane posits egg after egg into their little cunt.

He's murmuring tiny reassurances into Rizka's neck, his claws retracted as he sweetly rubs against Rizka's twitching clit while every heavy egg slides inside them, and they can only shiver and sob and squirt again, so _wet so open, so fucking ruined—_

" _That's it, that's it, darlin'_." Kane keeps at it, at the sweet talk and gentle charm, and Rizka would make relentless fun of him if only they weren't so _sated_ , slumping against his chest with their tummy full of numerous, uncountably-many eggs.

" _Thank you, thank you, daddy_ ," Rizka whispers, snuggling close and shutting their eyes. They're full. They're _safe_. Slick and blood drying against the cot and Kane's shirt and his arms around their countenance, his devotion evident in every monstrous action he takes.

Rizka smiles dreamily. They knock out.

✵

Nero's grinning, too wide and too evil for Rizka to expect anything good, as they hand Rizka their own clawed-to-shit holotablet.

"One imperial soldier dead, one _grievously injured_ on KI Rest Station Epsilon-II3," they drawl out, raising their distinctive eyebrows and shining their canines at Rizka. "Sounds like your _boyfriend_ wasn't as thorough as you wanted him to be."

"Oh, shut _up_ , Nero," Rizka grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and curling back into their cocooning-silk blanket. "Doesn' matter."

" _Soldiers_ are big targets, queenie." Nero laughs with the words, though, 'cause everything's a game with this _wretched_ agent of chaos. If Rizka didn't know better, they'd think Nero was the kind of distrustful miscreant that the Makers themselves brought onto the cosmos, just to test all kins and kind of people, but Rizka knows better, and knows Nero just thinks themself _that special_. "Wanna be careful the Empire doesn't decide to dispatch us."

"Don't make fun of Kane for this," Rizka says dryly. "You know he'll feel insecure."

" _Interesting_ proposition, your highness. I might have to consider it."

"You're the worst." But Rizka trills, sated and breezy and happy. "Is he pilotin' the ship?"

"Mega-glued his ass to the seat, if you ask me."

" _Boring_. He's so boring." They bat their eyelashes at Nero, raise their arms up as if asking to be carried. "Play with me?"

Nero laughs, breathless and dark. "As their highness commands."

Rizka _is_ a queen dynamic, even if they're not so traditional as those on the Arca planet—but they think they've found their personal _attendants_ to be quite capable, and after all—

Every queen needs their soldiers.

✵ _end_.

**Author's Note:**

> THERES GONNA BE MORE IN THIS SERIES BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE POSTED CHRONOLOGICALLY??? I GUESS  
> 
> 
> OK THANKS FOR READING PLZ COMMENT/KUDOS I NEED VALIDATION OK THANK YOU I LOVE YOU BYE


End file.
